Beginnings
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Finished Now, with the last chapter. Major AU people. Darla in the 1870's finds a new girl that's just perfect for her family, Elisabeth. Elisabeth is Buffy's name in this fic. This is Part One of Precious Family. New chapter added
1. Default Chapter

Beginnings   
Prologue  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
My childe and grandchildren are causing me nothing but headaches. Angelus can't control that raving psychotic Drusilla and William's just plain rebellious.  
  
The streets were so crowded this last week because of the massacre. The three of them had caused it. Tons of families murdered at night. Their corpses mutilated beyond recognition, not to mention their throats were ripped out. This is what led her here in the first place.  
  
A girl came out. She was very young and beautiful. This girl had emerald eyes that held endless enjoyment in them. My new potential childe was reading a book called "Evelina or The History of A Young Lady's Entrance into The World." That novel was so full of lies. I decided to approach her carefully.  
  
"Hello, dear. My name is Darla. What's yours?" I asked her.  
  
She looked up at me. "My name is Elisabeth. All my friends call me Buffy. Father says that I shouldn't be talking to strangers. Since, I might be getting married soon to whomever my father feels is best suited to me." She sounded upset about the prospect of marriage.  
  
I didn't like that her father was going to push up my schedule. Very soon, she would be part of my family. "Your father just wants what he thinks is best for you, Elisabeth. Marriage isn't the only option for a young woman. I can show you other ways that a woman can be useful. Tomorrow night at the ball, I can demonstrate what you can do." I told Elisabeth.  
  
Elisabeth said, "I would like that. My father thinks a woman's place is with her husband. Yet, I know already that is not for me. I will definitely be at the ball. Do you do business with my father?"  
  
I smiled at her. "No, I don't. I was a friend of your mother's. Your presence at the ball will make it much better." I said tempting my prey. She was very beautiful. I disappeared when I saw one of the servants approaching her.  
  
***  
  
I came home and found some glasses with blood. Drinking one of them hungrily. It took all my self control not to kill Elisabeth. "Angelus, are you home? I've got some wonderful news?"   
  
He came out and wrapped his arms around me. "I see that you found the blood that I left you. Did you enjoy your evening out?"  
  
I turned around to see my darling boy. "Hmm, just thinking about my precious family. I think another daughter would suit my purposes." I said.  
  
"No." He muttered.  
  
I laughed. "How dare you tell me what to do, Angelus? I think this girl will be a very nice addition to our family. She's very unique and special." I told him.  
  
"Drusilla will not like this. William will try to turn her against us." He said.   
  
"I don't care, Angelus. She's what I want. I'm the one who's the oldest here. You can't touch her or turn her. That's my honor. Do you understand?" I looked him in the eyes with malice in mine.   
  
"Yes." He said scared of what I might do, if I didn't get what I wanted.  
  
Drusilla and William walked in. She began to sing. "I'm going to get a sister who will be like the sun and moon. She will make a great addition to our family."  
  
William looked pissed. "Oh no. When does this new family member arrive?"  
  
I was so furious with all of them. "All of you, get out of my presence, if you don't want another family. Otherwise, I want you to charm Elisabeth into joining our happy family. Now I need you all to show her that she's got more going for her than she thinks." I screamed at them.   
  
Drusilla was just dancing. William joined her. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

Beginnings  
Chapter One  
By  
Julia Duvall  
  
Getting dressed up for a ball was always fun for me. I hadn't seen Angelus in hours, which worried me. My darling boy is very adventurous sometimes, but I know in my heart that he'll always come back to me.  
  
Then he comes in whistling, while wearing a suit. My Angelus looks charming like always. He then strolls over to me with a rose. "Darla, do you really want this girl?"  
  
I smiled at my darling boy. How naive he was. "Yes. She is exquisite, Angelus. You can dance with her, but she is mine." My Angelus didn't understand why I wanted her.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled. "Where are William and Drusilla?" He asked annoyed.  
  
I laughed. "They are probably getting ready. Her name is Elisabeth. She's everything I've ever wanted in a daughter. Elisabeth is smart as well."  
  
My boy smiled. "Well then I guess, I'll have to be charming then, Darla."  
  
Drusilla laughed. "Me and my William were dancing. The moon is saying that great things will come from someone new. This ball will be a lovely time to see some new delectable to feast upon." She sang out loud.  
  
Angel laughed. "That's right Dru. Just don't feast on the moon. The moon belongs to Grandma." Angel said.  
  
William yawned. "These parties are so boring. Why do I have to go to this party? Give me a bloody massacre tonight." He whined like a baby.  
  
I so hated him, from the moment that Drusilla sired him. I thought that he was going to be just as crazy as she was, but thankfully no. He was just plain defiant. "Elisabeth is what I want, so you'll do it or else I'll turn you into ashes." I said turning on my heels, as we walked into our carriage on the way to the ball.  
When we got there, I saw that Elisabeth was being paraded around like some prize. How dare her father do that?  
  
She was going to be my childe. Getting rid of her father would be the first order of business tonight. That would be Drusilla's job and she probably gets great pleasure out of it.  
  
"Daddy, why do I have to meet every son of your business associates. They are so boring." Elisabeth told her father with great assertiveness.  
  
"Elisabeth, how many times have I told you, this is important. My dealings provide us with a good life. Besides, you're at an age where young men will be asking for your hand in marriage. The right marriage will mean everything. Sweetheart, I see a business associate. I have to speak to him. Enjoy the party." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Then Angelus came up to her. I decided to watch and listen to them. The moment they saw each other, it was like magic. Dark magic, but perfect I thought to myself.  
  
She took my Angelus's hand, just as I hoped she would. "My name is Elisabeth. I don't even know your name." She blushed.  
  
He smiled back at her. "I'm Angel, Elisabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you. I haven't seen you at these balls. Are you new in town?"  
  
She giggled. "Hardly, sir. I'm not new. My father works for some organization. He thinks that I should marry well, but I want to see the world." She told Angelus.  
  
Angelus twirled her around. "The world is an interesting place. Women can do so much. You don't look the type to be married. No, I can tell you are the adventurous type." He lifted up her chin.  
  
Elisabeth blinked at him. "You're very kind Angel. I can tell that marriage would be absolutely horrendous married to that bore Riley." She whispered pointing towards the blonde haired boy.  
  
I decided to leave my Elisabeth and Angel alone. Following Riley, I saw that he was talking to the girl's father. I couldn't stomach what I was hearing.  
  
"Riley, the council is useless. You must take Elisabeth away. I have my suspicions that vampires are near my home. The council refuses to send a Slayer here, like I've requested." He was a damn watcher. Well, his daughter would become what he hated.  
  
Riley then looked at her father. "I promise to keep an eye on my future wife and kill any vampire who comes near her. She will be well taken care and loved. I promise you that much, Rupert."  
  
"Thank you, Riley."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

Beginnings   
Chapter Two  
By  
Julia Duvall  
  
I was angry. I should have known that Elisabeth was related to a watcher. This meant that she could be a potential slayer, but that was ridiculous. She was everything that I wanted in a daughter. Plus she would be able to control William and Angelus. I could still make this work. Ah yes, William.  
  
William was one of my many keys to making this work. First things must come first though. I had to get rid of Riley. Riley was in my way. He wasn't going to kill my chances for a perfect daughter. Drusilla had been a disappointment as a granddaughter, but she did have her uses. Then I spotted Riley.  
  
Riley probably was going to make a very delicious meal. Playing the helpless damsel was going to be fun. He would never make good on his promise to his beloved Elizabeth, who was going to be renamed Buffy when she became a vampire. I do anything for what I want. No one was going to touch my daughter without my permission.  
  
I dropped my purse in front of him exposing my bosom very much. He was looking at it very lustfully. What a typical male pig? I was picking up the contents of my purse. "Why thank you, sir for helping me with my purse. I'm so clumsy sometimes." I feigned ignorance.  
  
He put on a charming smile, I thought. That was the only thing I liked about him. "It's okay, miss. You are very beautiful. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk outside with me?" Riley asked me.  
  
Pretending to be a timid female made me feel pretentious, but one has to do what they have to. "Sir, I don't know. Someone could see us together. That wouldn't be good for either of our reputations." Feigning to be some ignorant woman of this blasted century, when in fact I was a lot older.  
  
He then whispered in my ear, "We all need our diversions, I need one cause of Elizabeth Giles. I call her Buffy for short since she's so pure and virgin like. You're certainly no virgin dressed like that, my lady." Riley took me under the stairs, where no one could see us. Slowly his mouth planted kisses on my neck and then started to undress me.  
  
I simply laughed, "Sir, I don't even know your name." He said unbuttoning the laces of my dress while I began to place my hands slowly pulling off his pants.  
  
"My name is Riley, and yours is..." he said slowly before lowering his head and having his disgusting tongue on my body long enough, that I sank my teeth into his jugular.   
  
He was going to scream. I pushed him against the stairs. Riley's face went pale white as I finished my delicious meal. The last words he uttered, "No, No...I failed you Elizabeth, my Buffy." How pathetically sweet, I thought to myself. What an easy kill. I left his body there to rot. Watchers were always fun to kill.   
As I reentered the party, I no longer saw my Elisabeth dancing with Angelus, but William instead. William was dancing with her, while Angelus was talking with Drusilla. Drusilla was very dangerous if provoked. I saw Dru looking angry with Elisabeth, but then she ignored it.  
  
I wondered if Drusilla was jealous or was she frightened that my new daughter would prove disastrous for everyone. I then went over and asked her quietly, "Drusilla, tell grandma what's wrong?"  
  
Drusilla gazed up at me with those trusting eyes of hers and said, "The moon is dancing with William. He's bewitching her with poetry." She whined.  
  
I wondered what William was saying to her. His own poetry was bloody awful. Hopefully he chose something decent.  
  
Elisabeth was indeed everything I could want. She was dressed in white. White meant she was purity and innocence. Pure innocence was a huge turn on for Angelus and William. Her innocence brought out their differences. Angelus was all about the chase, seduction, getting what he wanted. William wanted connection. Drusilla very seldom did that. I wondered sometimes why Drusilla sired him.   
  
William was charming my new daughter. "Poetry is beautiful, but my father tells me it's a waste of time." She told him.  
  
William laughed. "It is never a waste of time, Elisabeth or would you prefer Buffy? I heard some gentlemen call you by that name." He was obviously referring to that idiot Riley.  
  
She looked perturbed. "No you can call me Buffy. It's just that when Riley calls me that, he makes me feel like I'm less than nothing."  
  
William looked tenderly at Elisabeth. "Sweet Elisabeth please do not worry. He's the jerk. You are like sweet flower. Would you like me to read you something?"  
  
Elisabeth simply nodded her head.  
  
William began to read,  
  
To waste eternal days in woe and pain  
And reckonst though thy self with Spirits of Heav'n  
Hell-doomed, and breath'st defiance her and scorn  
Where I reign King and to engage thee more,  
Thy King and Lord? Back to thy punishment,  
False fugitive, and to thy speed add wings  
(John Milton, Paradise Lost, Book 2 ls. 695-700)  
  
Elisabeth was in tears. "That was beautiful. William. I wish I could escape my fate sometimes." She said wistfully.  
  
Then I come in. "Ah, Elisabeth, I see that you've met my associate William. I hope he hasn't been talking your ear off." Hoping she would take the lure.  
  
Elisabeth frowned. "I'm sorry. I must go. My father looks upset. I hope to see you again." She said.  
  
I was angry. Elisabeth's father was going to have to die. Every time I plan something, it goes wrong.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 3

Precious Family  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By  
  
Julia Duvall  
  
Owning a dress shop was a wonderful thing, I thought to myself as Angelus killed the young man who walked into the dress store. "Hmm, a little better tasting than the last one." Angelus said licking his fingers.  
  
I simply placed my finger over his lips and licked the blood off of them. "Decent, but not worthy of my darling boy." I told him wishing my Elisabeth were here with us right now.  
  
Angelus looked at me softly. "Darla, what is wrong?" He lifted my head up by my chin.  
  
Softly placing my head on to my darling boy's shoulder. "Elisabeth needs to be turned and soon. We need to get rid of her father." Her father was becoming a nuisance that was ruining all my grand plans.  
  
Angelus smiled, "Would you like me to take care of Elisabeth's father?" He was like a puppy asking for a treat.  
  
I then laughed evilly. "Of course, I want you to kill him. He's one of those precious watchers. They hate us." Angelus looked surprised.  
  
He then smiled that wicked grin of course. "I certainly will. Darla, will this not make things more difficult. Elisabeth will be surprised and surrounded by even more watchers." He was so naïve sometimes.  
  
I simply smiled wickedly. "No Angelus. She will be so vulnerable and need someone, like a friend to help her through her father's death. Who better than us to help her deal with it?" I said.  
  
He then kissed me. "You are so wicked, my darling Darla."   
  
We then laughed.  
  
When I spied on Elisabeth, she was admiring a bouquet of red roses. My Angelus sent them. Then there was another bouquet of white roses. There was a beautiful inscription written on them;  
  
The blessed damozel leaned out  
  
From the gold bar of heaven  
  
Her eyes were deeper than the depth  
  
Of waters stilled at even...  
  
But a white rose of Mary's gift  
  
For service meetly worn;  
  
Her hair that lay along her back  
  
Was yellow like ripe corn  
  
(Rosetti, Dante. The Blessed Damozel 1-4, 9-12)  
  
It was beautiful. William always could pick the most charming way to seduce you. At times, he even had a way of making me cry.  
  
Elisabeth began to cry as she read the card. I saw her father then inspect the bouquets. He told Elisabeth something, but I couldn't hear what it was exactly.  
  
I decided to go home, only to find something unexpected.  
  
Three hours later, I came home to find a very pleasant surprise waiting for me. Opportunities were rare and sometimes got what you wanted. I saw Drusilla hovering near something. When I took a closer look, I smiled.  
  
I petted Drusilla's hair tenderly. "Drusilla, what is this?" I asked her looking at Elisabeth's father lying there helplessly. Oh, this was delicious.  
  
Drusilla jumped up and down, before pressing her foot into Elisabeth's father's back. "Miss Edith says that he was one of those mean watchers. He's also the reason that you don't have a daughter that you wanted." She giggled like a little schoolgirl.  
  
I bent down to his ear and whispered, "You are so lucky that you are going to die quickly. Elisabeth will be well taken care of. I'll make sure she never knows how you truly died." Sinking my fangs into his neck, savoring all the agony he was in as I fed myself.  
  
Drusilla began to chant an insane limerick,  
  
As I lay dying  
  
All that I can think of  
  
Is my lovely daughter  
  
Her name is Elisabeth  
  
Everything I do  
  
Is rotting away  
  
Like nothing ever mattered  
  
Because in the end  
  
I have failed  
  
My most precious  
  
When he finally died, there was a look of disgust on his face. Drusilla would be rewarded for this. I would give her Elisabeth from time to time to properly educate her. Then again, Drusilla might drive her insane with her incessant riddles and prattling about the stars.  
  
Then my two darling boys came into the foyer. They saw a corpse lying in the middle of the living room floor. Spike seemed a little surprised. Angelus just smiled.  
  
I simply smiled at the two of them. "Boys, I want you to do a little errand for me. This man was an annoying watcher. Drop his body on the doorstep of the Watcher's Headquarters." This was so delicious. Elisabeth was going to be easy pickings now.  
  
Angelus kissed my hand. "As you wish, Darla." He said as William picked up his dead body and left. Thankfully, the last obstacle was out of my way.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 4

Beginnings   
  
Chapter Four  
  
By  
  
Julia Duvall  
  
When I saw my Elisabeth, she was crying on some man's shoulder. He escorted her back into the mansion.  
  
I decided to go into the mansion and see what was happening. It surprised me to see so many disgusting watchers gathered together like a beehive.  
  
Elisabeth then spoke to the man who escorted her back into the mansion. Her voice filled with sadness. "Mr. McDonald, my father has just died. What did he die of?" She asked.  
  
Then a voice I recognized very well spoke. "Your father died of a vampire attack, Miss Giles." Alexander Trevson said. He was the head of the watcher's council.  
  
Elisabeth laughed. "Vampires are not real. They are nothing more than a piece of fiction." She told them, like I expected she would.  
  
Alexander Trevson wasn't all that bad looking, I thought to myself. He had brown eyes and a soft demeanor to him. He was tall and very lean. Maybe if I had met him earlier in life...Oh well.  
  
Then that idiot lawyer spoke, "Miss Elisabeth, or do you prefer Buffy Giles. We assure you it was a vampire. The Watcher's council believes you're in danger." The lawyer was very bright and handsome. Maybe I would turn him at a later time in life.  
  
Buffy grew angry. I liked seeing her this way. "What danger can I possibly be in? I'm in my own home. If vampires really do exist, prove it."  
  
Then Alexander Trevson with his hands grabbed her hands, and showed her a picture of a vampire. To my surprise, it was Angelus. "This gentlemen is Angelus, The Scourge of Europe." I didn't like this. They would pay dearly for this infraction.  
  
Elisabeth looked at the picture of Angelus. She out right lied when she said, "He's very handsome. I've never seen this man before in my life. He can't be a vampire. Vampires are nothing more than a piece of fiction." She said with certainty.  
  
"Elisabeth, your father left you quite an enormous amount of money. We also have word that Darla is in town and has had her eye on you." Alexander Trevson had two of the watchers council grab Elisabeth by her arms. "We must protect you." They were literally dragging her out of her own home.  
  
Elisabeth then said, "You can not do this. I'm perfectly fine where I am." She told them.   
  
I didn't like this. My boys were running late. Oh well, sometimes it took a woman to finish the job. If I ever worked on a task or an errand, it was me who finished it.  
  
I then came out of the bushes. No one was going to take my daughter away from me. "Hello, gentlemen. I see that you don't recognize me. My name is Darla. Please release Elisabeth."  
  
One of the watchers decided to grab a cross, while the other one held on to my Elisabeth. "I know who you are, Darla." He tried to kill me by lunging at me with a stake. I simply moved out of the way, when I saw Angelus just snapped her neck.  
  
Elisabeth's eyes widened in wonder not fear. That was what I needed from her. The other watcher knew he was outclassed and took out a knife. "Stay away from me or I will slice her throat." He had a knife on her throat.  
  
"You wouldn't dare watcher. All life is precious to you." I wasn't going to give Elisabeth up.  
  
"Not if..." That's when Drusilla slashed the watcher's throat from the back and the watcher before he died stabbed Elisabeth in the heart.  
  
"No..." I screamed. All my plans ended up in ruin. Elisabeth couldn't die. Not like this. There was only one way to save her.  
  
"Elisabeth...Hold on!" I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Darla..." She whispered my name so tenderly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure you live." I told Elisabeth before slicing my wrist. "Just drink from me." I offered it to her.   
  
  
  
"Okay." She said drinking from me very tenderly. I could feel that she was dying.  
  
Yet, she would wake up tomorrow night. And be very hungry.  
  
The End. 


End file.
